


To Shorten the Eternity

by natus_ka



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Betrayal, Description Heavy, Eating disorder kind of, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mention of suicidal behavior, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, The world is Fucked Up, Vampire seungwoo, hunter seungyoun, ryeonseung, supposed to be dark but i doubt my skills, the tags may be misleading a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natus_ka/pseuds/natus_ka
Summary: In the world where supernatural creatures are no longer superior and have to hide from the government, kindergarten teacher Seungyoun meets starved vampire Seungwoo. But before disposing of him he develops feelings for him.Or another Ryeonseung kinda love story with supernatural elements a bit of psychology and a resistance movement in the background.TRIGGER WARNING: suicidal thoughts, graphic self-harm[ON HIATUS DUE TO THE AUTHOR'S HEALTH REASONS. SORRY]
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Double-Faced Sunshine

A thin gray smoke rose from a cigarette and mingled with a fine dust that has been concerning their city for years. The sun could be partially seen but was mostly hidden by the dark clouds. The day was not any different from the past week, weeks, maybe even months. The world they lived in never undergone any major changes - the climate, the buildings that rose up too high and clouded that small amount of sun rays that broke through, the government, the political system, the stereotype he lived in. His thin long fingers held the cancer stick despite the freezing cold. Even his warm black coat which he had dropped on his shoulders couldn't help, it never did but he still wore it. It was as cold as the day before and the day before the day before, but he could not care less.

He inhaled the nicotine again and looked up to see the diffusion between the smoke and the air. He was mesmerized by the said chemical reaction. It was something that couldn't be influenced, no one could change the mixing of two substances. The same could not be said about his life. He was always subjected to current laws, to what the government wanted and forced on him, not just him, but on all the people. No one was free in this world.

He could smell the change in the air. The storm was coming. He threw the rest of the cigarette on the ground by the wall he was leaning his back on, like he always did, not caring that he was dirtying the world even more. _As if it mattered_. With first raindrops appearing on his coat he went back inside. The rundown photo studio he spent the last 4 hours at was located in the suburban part of the city. Surprisingly he was not the type of person who anyone would expect to be seen in this part of the town. He had money, he was known almost like the idols and other celebrities were and he certainly didn't need to step this low to have his pictures taken by some amateurish photographer. But he accepted any offers, no matter how nonprofitable it was, as long as the photographer agreed to shoot in this particular area. He was popular, even more than you would think. He was many high school girls crush, first love, ideal man, you name it. But he never forgot his roots. He lived in this run-down building with his brother and still used the studio he was first introduced to when he had started with the job years ago.

He took off his coat, threw it over a chair and sat down. A mug immediately appeared in his hands. Before he looked up to face the person who had given him the mug, he sipped from the hot black coffee, and only then he raised his head to give Hanse a thankful smile. Hanse knew Seungwoo was tired, he had been up since early morning and with the pre-existing condition he had, Hanse was surprised the guy could even stand, moreover work.

The radio in the room got turned on by Kim Chaewon, the photographer for the day and Hanse's old friend, who joined the two men by the table with her own coffee. The radio in the studio was tuned to the news channel frequency although the information were moderated by the government.

_This morning the police arrested a florist and his family from Eunpyeong district and confirmed the suspicion that the family members were magical creatures. After the police raid the shop, it was found out the family was of a witch origin and the couple was immediately sentenced to death. Meanwhile, the child was sent to one of the facilities managing magical beings. Any clues leading to the coven the witches were part of weren't found and the case was closed. For Seoul Radio, reporter Kim Minju._

"Isn't that the third case in this district since Monday? You should reconsider moving somewhere else Seungwoo." It wasn't a day when someone wouldn't mention moving and he was seriously fed up but still kept his calm facade and listened what more had the photographer to say. "You are not short for money and Dongpyo would get to grow up in a better environment." What Chaewon had said made an absolute sense but what she didn't know was that Seungwoo had commitments here and it would be impossible for him to leave. Hanse turned the radio off. He could understand Chaewon was worried about Seungwoo, but there was nothing they could do to persuade the older.

Magical creatures were always seen as evil and dangerous but only with the change of government 70 years ago they had started to be hunted and used for experiments. Around that time the hunter association had been established and later had changed its name to just "police" and the law prohibiting magical creatures to live freely with other humans came into force. The whole nation lived in fear, people had given tips and earned the privileges when the tip came to be useful. It had woken distrust in people. Especially, the hunters had become to hide their identities too since they were feared among civilians. Those were hard times for everyone.

"Shall we continue? The more this takes the more dead he is gonna look like and at this point, I am worried no make-up can do the magic."

_______

Dongpyo changed his boots for slippers, put his jacket inside the wooden locker which had his name written on it and entered the classroom. It would be a lie if he said he didn't expect the first thing in the morning being Dohyon jumping on him. His friend was twice as big as a boy his age should be but luckily he managed to not kill Dongpyo with his jump. They hugged each other as a greeting and moved to their usual table. By the circular white table were sitting Eunsang, a redhead with the biggest smile, Hyeongjun, the group's crybaby and Minhee who was the quietest and the most normal in their group from the adults' point of view.

Dongpyo left his backpack there and went to greet their teacher, mister Wooseok. Wooseok was Dongpyo's favorite teacher, he always smiled, spoke in the nicest tone, listened to everyone's worries and played with Dongpyo's group of friends all the time. But the main reason why Dongpyo felt comfortable with the teacher was that Wooseok and Seungwoo, Dongpyo's older brother, knew each other. Dongpyo had the opportunity to get to known Wooseok outside of the kindergarten as well and his teacher never changed, he was still the same sunshine no matter where they were. Their other teacher – Seungyoun – was also a nice guy but he was helping with the class occasionally, only on certain days, and Dongpyo just naturally radiated to Wooseok. Today both of the teachers were present so Dongpyo didn't forget to greet them both. He received a ruffle through his hair from Wooseok and with excitement he returned to his table where his friends had already dealt the UNO cards.

Before the lunch break, the teachers prepared an activity for the kids. The class was divided into three stations where the kids could do a certain task - solve riddle, make origami and painting – each kid could have chosen what they wanted to do and take a seat by the respective tables. Dongpyo's group had to play rock-paper-scissors to decide which of the three they wanted to do simply because they had always done everything together, the five of them were inseparable. Accompanied by some other kids they sat down by the table with a variety of watercolors, graphites, and other art supplies the boys were not able to identify.

The two teachers rotated between the stations and interacted with the kids. It was a fun time for everyone. When Seungyoun turned to the table which the five boys occupied, he took his time and showed his caring-self when he asked each one of them what they had been painting. Dongpyo was eager to tell his teacher that he had painted himself with his brother, which Seungyoun thought was a painting of a father at first. Dohyon had let his creative side be shown and pained something abstract which he described as the _inner thoughts of Mr. Wooseok when Eunsang happens to break something whenever he is subjected to his clumsiness_. At first, Eunsang didn't take it offensively only when Minhee pointed out the obvious insult, the redhead got mad. Eunsang was a sunshine by nature and his anger lasted only a few seconds. He was more flustered, which showed on his ears after their tips had turned pink. Hyeongjun was still painting his piece when some other kid walked past him and accidentally touched him which made the said boy knock off the plastic cup with dirty water. The water started spreading on the table in the form of one big dark pool and with the speed, it moved it managed to destroy everyone's paintings within a blink of an eye.

Hyeongjun was a sensitive boy, he liked flowers, fruit, animals, and peace, sadly this world couldn't offer any of that to the child's heart. As much as the teachers tried to make the kids' life the happiest and the brightest there were limits to what they could do, they couldn't lie and couldn't change the things that had happened. Hyeongjun started crying. He might have looked like an immature child at the moment but that was far from the truth. The boy didn't cry because his painting or his friends' paintings got destroyed, although he felt a bit guilty. He cried because of a visual metaphor as the black water resembled the government eating the world. Of course, Seungyoun couldn't have known how deep Hyeongjun's thoughts were, he assumed what anyone would, jumped to where the boy was seated and tried to calm him down by saying it hadn't been his mistake and that no one was mad at him. The teacher suggested that they could paint it again later after lunch, but nothing really helped. Seungyoun was ready to take Hyeongjun out of the class and calm him down there but before he could do so Eunsang grabbed Hyeongjun's hand and the curly-haired crybaby stopped with his tantrum as if Eunsang turned off an imaginary switch.

After the cleanup and lunch, the kids were put down to take a nap for an hour. That was the time the teachers got their first and last break for the day. After reading the story _How Little Mole Got His Trousers_ to the kids, Seungyoun followed Wooseok to the teacher's room. Wooseok was preoccupied with something outside of the window and Seungyoun couldn't miss his sad expression. The radio played in the background. Wooseok was wearing a white oversized cardigan that was eating him whole, he looked weak whenever he was lost in his thoughts and somehow adorable as well, but the younger's boyfriend wouldn't be happy if Seungyoun said that out loud. Wooseok was, of course, adorable but he wasn't weak in any aspect. _God, Jinhyuk would wring his neck if he heard him._

"What is on your head?"

"Seungyoun-ah, I haven't noticed you. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few seconds. But I still noticed you look a bit down today."

"I am just tired."

"Want to talk about it?"

Wooseok stayed silent. Seungyoun took it as a sign to drop the topic.

"Dongpyo threw up a glass of milk today. I was worried so I thought of calling his parents but there was no number in his personal chart, what is with that?" Started Seungyoun with another topic, this time related to their work.

"You don't have to worry, Dongpyo just doesn't like it. It's better to not force him." Seungyoun lifted his eyebrow waiting for the response to the "no phone number in the file". Of course, he didn't really need to know any details and maybe Wooseok didn't know any more then he did but he was too curious to not try his luck. Just to be exact, there was no particular reason why Seungyoun took an interest in Dongpyo, he just wanted to get to know his students better and Dongpyo came to be the first to give him the opportunity to interrogate Wooseok without looking suspicious. Even in this kind of job, people were careful of whom they talked to.

Luckily, Wooseok was an open person, maybe too open in Seungyoun's opinion. The younger casually told him that Dongpyo lived with just his older sibling, a brother. As a provider for their little family, the brother was extremely busy, which Wooseok introduced as the reason why there was no number in the chart – they didn't want anyone to call. In the case of an emergency Wooseok had been given the full authority to decide what actions to take. Not mentioning that his colleague had Dongpyo's brother phone number as they were friends.

Seungyoun sympathized with Dongpyo and his brother. He himself had no family and therefore could understand that life might have been difficult. What Wooseok told him only confirmed why Dongpyo had been over-fixated on the other kids. From Seungyoun's analysis, the boy tried to hide the lack of social interactions well, but any adult who focused on him for a bit could spot certain behavioral patterns the kids from incomplete families showed. Especially the fear of abandonment could be sensed from Dongpyo's behavior and the urge to surround himself with people who were most likely to not leave their position in his life, notably friends. Seungyoun made a mental note to talk to Dongpyo's brother about the issue before it became too bothersome.

_And now for the daily message. We encourage and remind everyone in suspicion of any magical creature hiding their identity of their obligation to contact an investigative body. Let's clean the world of magic for a better future of Korea._

Wooseok abruptly stood up and turned the radio off. It wasn't anything new that he didn't agree with the government. Of course, he wouldn't do anything stupid that would harm him or the people around him but he had always been open about what his principles were.

The break ended with a knock on the door. A little girl with long braided hair, Wonyoung, was the first to wake up. It was hard work to be a teacher and even harder to become one. Any aspiring teacher had to undergo a series of psychological tests, had been asked tons of political questions. The government even had run a background check on anyone who wanted to educate the kids or "the promising future of our nation" how they called them.

Since 3 pm the parents started picking up their kids and at 4 pm half of the teachers were to go home. They were not needed in this number because the classes merged and the number of supervisors got reduced to the bare minimum. One of the firsts to leave was Seungyoun. The number of teachers wasn't the only one that decreased by 5 pm the number of kids remaining could be counted on the fingers of one hand. Almost no one stayed until the ending hours and it was not anything unusual that Dongpyo was last to stay.

Wooseok was reading a book while Dongpyo did a puzzle when the door to the class opened. The manifestation of sound in the previously quiet room made Wooseok drop his book and experience a mini heart attack.

"Wooseok-ah I am sorry, I swear it won't happen ever again."

His friend was panting a bit. He must have run there. Undeniably, Wooseok would have preferred to go home on time or maybe even earlier, but he wasn't heartless and couldn't say anything to his friend who was trying very hard to manage work and taking care of a child together with a gazillion issues he had but didn't talk about.

_______

"Phu… ah… phoo."

Her heart was beating extremely fast. Her knees hurt and she couldn't quite visualize the road in front of her. The only goal was to run. She cut another corner and accidentally scratched her right arm of the bricks but she continued. The disorientation started to take its toll on her. The neon signs on the street were too bright she had to squint her eyes. It didn't take long and she had to leave the main road and opt for a safer escape route where she could, if she was lucky enough, hide and survive the night.

Her magic tricks were no longer effective, she was too weak. The night was at its peak and the sky was surprisingly clear. It didn't happen often that the stars were visible. The same couldn't be said about the temperature. When 1 am clocked out the temperature went below zero which made the runaway girl even more weakened.

Another brick wall, another sequence of corners, she had no idea of her location and the street felt familiar no more.

"ahh… hmpf… phu."

Another corner, another painful realization that she had lost. Dead-end. Before she could turn around and run a different direction a bullet went directly through her head, specifically through the forehead, with 100% accuracy the bullet went in between the eyes. An instant kill. The chase took roughly 7 minutes and that had only been because the hunter loved toying with his prey.

"What a nice night sky to kill a witch. May the stars welcome her by the hell's gate."


	2. The Admirable Older Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not back from my hiatus yet tho, but I tried with this chapter.  
> The past two months have been the worst since last summer. My mental health went downhill. I may even be forced to drop out from uni.  
> I hope you are all safe!
> 
> \- not proofreaded -

_Flashback_

The almighty razor lingered in his hand. _Easy it was, they say. Just bring it close to the skin and slit, they say._ And so he did. The blade, slowly and calmly, ran over the veins of his bony wrist. The scarlet liquid oozed out soon after. But within just a few following seconds, the blood stopped coming out and the cut skin repaired itself as if no harm had ever been done.

"Easy it was, they say." He slit his wrist again, again and again, this time with more urgency and desperation. "Just slit, they say."

The bloody bath that formed under him didn't faze him at all, he would have needed a lot more to actually die. No matter what he did, how hard he had tried, he still couldn't die just that _easily_. Life was unfair. Or maybe God hated him. Yeah, that was probably the case, he probably deserved to drown in his sadness through eternity for some unimaginable reason.

Who could have known, maybe God was just a bored fella who had lost in Mario Cart too many times and wanted to take it out on somebody. That's what Hanse had come up with as a possible explanation as to why the older's life sucked all the way through, and despite being on the verge of the emotional breakdown he had laughed at that theory as they cleaned up the bloody bathroom floor together.

_End of flashback_

_______

The body was left on the pavement as it had fallen when the bullet penetrated the witch's head. The area was demarcated by yellow tape with _DO NOT CROSS_ written on it. The tape was unnecessary, the elimination had happened in the middle of the night with no people present. Yet the protocol was a protocol and the area had to be secured. A blonde guy with strong facial features dressed in a uniform walked towards the scene followed by a much taller and lanky guy with a baby face and a stupidest smile plastered on.

They approached a female officer who was scribbling something down, probably filling an examination paper. "Special Agent Kang, Special Agent Choi." The officer saluted. Agent Kang acknowledged her greeting while Agent Choi, being his typical excited-self, wandered to the cadaver.

"Miss, do you like tomatoes? Coz you are freaking ketchup." asked Choi to the cold body lying down on the ground with a manic laugh. "Hey Sik, do you like tomatoes?" No answer. "I guess no one likes tomatoes here." _But tomatoes are good though_. And he started playing with the cadaver as if it was a rag doll.

Meanwhile, Agent Kang started checking the paperwork to give it a final signature. "The data is all right, she was a target for complete disposal and there has been no apparent issue. I think we can close this without much trouble." He signed the paper and gave it back to the officer. "I will leave the rest to you officer." And he turned on his heels. "Byungchan!" He called his partner as if he had been a dog. And maybe he was, he should do a background check once again, to confirm that there had been no issue when appointing Byungchan to this job.

"Have you seen her Sik, right in the middle. He is so cool." Seungsik ignored Byungchan and focused on his vibrating phone instead.

"Good job Woodz." Started Seungsik without letting the caller speak first.

"How comes you are always the one to clean up after me Sik?" The person on the line provoked. Seungsik hated that annoying bastard. _As if it wasn't enough that I have to babysit Byung, now this guy has to be snarky._

"Sik, let me talk to sunbae!" shouted Byungchan right to his ear. At this point Seungsik was on the verge of killing the kid. The boiling of a kettle was heard through the phone. "Sorry for keeping you up, I shouldn't have left you to be the one to call. We have secured the body. The mission has been completed as of today. Good night then."

Seungyoun poured the hot water in the mug with his herbal tea and sat behind his laptop to take care of an important correspondence that had been accumulating in his email storage. He always kept his blinds closed and the room only partially uncovered with a dim desk-light. All the furniture was dark and there were no decorative items or plants. He liked the simplicity and coldness, which was exactly the opposite of his outer persona, his role. 2 am on the clock, it was time to take a shower, his kindergarten shift was starting in 5 hours.

_______

"Oh my god, you look like death herself."

"No God please, he already hates me, I don't need to give him another reason to play with me more."

"You speak of him as if you were old acquaintances."

"Just get to the point please."

"When was the last time you ate properly?" Hanse glared at Seungwoo. "You can't go like this any longer. It's getting out of hand."

"But the designers-"

Seungwoo couldn't finish his weak attempt of an excuse. "Cut the crap Woo. I know you don't give a shit what the designers think about your body." Hanse snapped. "You are doing this to yourself for your own twisted reasons and I am not getting fooled the tiniest bit."

"I can take care of myself like I have always been." If he had been standing firmly by what he had said before, his words carried no power now as he was pressed to the wall by a smaller male. Hanse had to show the model how weak he had actually become. So weak that a witch with no physical power could pin him down to a wall without much trouble.

"Fuck Seungwoo, get yourself together!"

This wasn't the best moment Hanse could have chosen to shout at Seungwoo, or they should have at least chosen a spot with more privacy. The hall where they had been shooting an advertisement just a few minutes ago was crowded with too many staff members and everyone just happened to witness their quarrel. Given the circumstances, Hanse was still pretty much pushing Seungwoo to the wall, so it wasn't looking like a dispute, more like an attack.

"Do you see it, isn't that manager too much?" People started whispering to each other.

"I have heard it has already happened before."

"I heard his company is starving him."

"I heard it too, from Mr. Kim, you know from Cosmopolitan." commented a short middle-aged woman with a ponytail. The hall became a gossip room.

Hanse eased the pressure and slowly took his hands off of Seungwoo's collar. He realized that his actions were inappropriate for the situation. The rumors had been probably shared on the internet already and someone for sure will have leaked a video in a matter of seconds.

"He has always been so nice and unproblematic." A few people looked at Seungwoo with a pity. "Should we report it?" suggested another staff member.

"That would be his first scandal."

"And is it really his scandal, isn't he a victim?"

"I have always had an unsettling feeling about Play M. The agency should treat their employees better."

"My words, my words."

Seungwoo patted Hanse on a shoulder, "It's okay." reassured Seungwoo his manager and best friend. The model went to grab a bottle with water from the table nearby and offered it to Hanse. He himself just sat down on a chair to give his body the tiniest bit of a rest time possible.

The noise in the hall slowly toned down and the silence engulfed the space. No one dared to say something after witnessing the whole scene. The break was long over. And the director ordered one of the make-up staff to inform Mr. Han that they would proceed with the shooting again.

The girl approached the model and his manager carefully, she was trying to gain courage when Seungwoo decided to ease her task by: "Are we starting again?" She nodded and run off. Seungwoo forced his body, which had looked deadly pale and tired, to stand up and continue with his work. Everyone in the room held respect for the man so mentally and physically tired.

The cameras started recording again. "Seungwoo-ya lift your chin up a bit more when you are making the eye-contact with the camera." The film rolled again and Seungwoo pierced the lens with his eyes like he had been asked. "And… stop! And that's a wrap. Good work everyone."

The moment the director ended the shoot, Seungwoo run to the bathroom. Luckily there was no one else inside. The light was too bright and his head was pulsing painfully. He turned the light off, everything around him was already spinning. He grabbed the basin to support himself in order to not fall. With his trembling hand he reached to the back pocket of his jeans and took out a small metal case with white candy-like items inside. Those weren't just regular menthol candy. Each pill had BSP04 written on it. He popped three as if they truly were actual candies.

Five minutes later his vision returned to normal. He got control over his body again and calmly walked out of the bathroom where Hanse had been waiting for him. "I am sorry but there is still the meeting with the CEO."

"Drive the way."

_______

"Hey, Minhee, why do you have the pills anyway?"

"shhh. They are for hyung"

"He still doesn't want Dongpyo to know?"

"Apparently."

"Don't you ever wanna try one?"

"And risk withdrawal symptoms?" Minhee snickered, "No, thank you." And he hid the bottle with 60 white pills.

BSP04, capsules that could only be obtained at the black market or through connections. The abbreviation stood for _Blood Supplement Prototype 04_. The capsules had been developed quite a long time ago to help vampires survive without blood for a longer period of time. They kind of worked, they suppressed the hunger and helped vampires to regain energy. They could be called supplements but in any means they were not to be taken as replacements for real blood.

_______

Seungwoo straightened his shirt to look as presentable as possible. The last thing he needed that day was to give his CEO an opportunity to interrogate him. Last, inhale and deep slow exhale and the young man opened the door to a private room with a wooden table and a handsome man waiting for him.

"Seungwoo! Come and take a seat."

He didn't let his discomfort show, "Good evening Lee Dongwook-nim," and sat by the opposite end of the table.

"The food is very good here, let's chat for a bit." Dongwook grabbed chopsticks and tasted a piece of salmon. The room turned into silence only for a short moment. "I heard there was a commotion during the shoot today."

"It was a misunderstanding."

"Like the one when a reporter wrote an article that your little brother is, in fact, your son?"

"He is not!" The anger in Seungwoo's voice was evident.

"But you haven't been able to deny that rumor." Seungwoo only looked at him annoyed. "You should eat more."

Seungwoo hadn't touched the food since he had arrived. Mention of being on a diet gave Dongwook the idea that his best model was implying that he wouldn't touch the food at all. Dongwook didn't question it. This was the modeling industry. No one cared about a person's health. In this multi-billiard business health didn't matter.

In fact, it was the industry that made people develop eating disorders, addiction, and other issues. But it also was the greatest place to hide that one was a vampire.

Seungwoo put a small piece of broccoli into his mouth; to at least give his boss the idea, that he was not starving himself to the extent when it would have gotten questioned. He regretted it almost immediately. It was easy to forget how horrible food tasted when he hadn't eaten a human meal in maybe a year.

When the broccoli lingered on his tongue, its usual freshness changed into the sand. The model had to push himself to swallow without showing any kind of discomfort on his face.

On a normal basis it was pretty difficult to distinguish a magical being from a regular human. In the case of vampires, they were okay with the sun, they just didn't seek the sunlight. No tan vampires that Seungwoo had known about. Vampires also didn't fear garlic or silver and they even appeared in mirrors.

Possibly the only issue that distinguished them from humans, apart from being immortal, was the food; human food. Vampires could eat, but the food tasted all the same – like sand – furthermore it gave them zero nutrients. They endured the burden of eating only to seem normal in front of others.

Another flaw they had been carrying through eternity was connected to a lack of blood. A vampire should feed weekly at the latest to prevent complications – low energy, slow healing, inability to process human food, and eventually death. But death by starvation was rare, a vampire's instinct would kick in before they could get dangerously low.

Seungwoo's weak body wasn't at the point of making him go feral yet, but it left him with a hard time overcoming the awful taste of one bite of vegetables. If he had been even weaker he would have possibly thrown up.

_______

Jinhyuk was wandering around the area of Eunpyeong pretending he didn't have a job to finish when he stumbled upon a book store. It was in a place where had previously stood the witch's family flower shop. The news about their execution flashed through his head. _My condolences_.

The store had been expected to stay in an abandoned state for quite some time. This was, after all, Eunpyeong, no one wanted to live here. Jinhyuk couldn't deny his profession of a newspaper columnist so he peeked around. A young man with short blond hair and soft features has been unloading boxes from a moving truck and carrying them inside.

That curiosity would kill Jinhyuk one day, but he dared to stop the guy on his track and ask questions.

"Kang Seungsik, my pleasure. I am opening a bookstore here. Please visit when we are opened."

Jinhyuk was positively surprised by the man's communicativeness. "But haven't you heard what had happened in here? Why to chose such a place?"

Seungsik only said: "I don't care about those things" and returned to unload the rest of the boxes.

Jinhyuk found it clear, that their conversation was over and progressed with his walk towards the kindergarten where he was going to pick his boyfriend up at.

In front of the entrance door. They greeted each other. _I wonder how no one questioned his humanness yet, he looks awful._

"Sorry for being the reason Wooseok has to stay late all the time." Said Seungwoo. Jinhyuk just followed behind as they were approaching Wooseok.

"Hey Seungwoo!" started Jinhyuk the conversation again. The man before him stopped and turned on his shoes to face him.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Jinhyuk bit his lip nervously," I am aware of how you have it but you look paler than usual." Silence. "I am just worried, we all are."

"Everything's good. I need to go though." Seungwoo patted Hyuk on his shoulder. "Dongpyo must be tired. I will give you a call later. Bye."

_______

Dongpyo was wearing his favorite yellow pajamas and a plushie has been held tightly in his tiny hands. Seungwoo was trying to tuck the boy to bed. It was always a challenge. _An immortal trying to force a child into bed. How bizarre._

When Dongpyo fell asleep after 20 minutes of putting a fight. Seungwoo quickly ran to his room. When the door clicked close, he secured it with a chain.

He managed to take a few steps towards the bed before he collapsed on the floor. His eyes shifted color. He curled up in a ball and tried to calm himself down. These days he struggled with suppressing his vampire instinct. There were moments he had only seen red.

 _A vampire trying to force himself not to drink blood. How pathetic_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> feel free to hit me up with suggestions, remind me of mistakes or just talk to me about anything and everything on my twitter @natus_ka_


End file.
